A Cousin's Pride or His Cousin's Girl
by MikkiNikki
Summary: This will have lemon in future chapter right know this girl is abusied and runs away and run into a tree and is save by noone other then Akito? yeah right but it is from the Sohma Family


Hello your name is Hellen and this is your prologue. Your a 15 year old who goes to Kaibara High School. You have a dad who is very abusive. You have long hair all the way down to your hips. You have black hair with red and few blonde streaks and silver tips. Because you are abused by your dad your dad secretly killed your mom he drowned her. He told you that she left because of you hideousness. Your dad was upsets with you he often raped you when you where youngyou are very troubled girl. So after years of countless rapes and abusings you decided to run-away. Memories of when you little began to rush though your head. You are running as fair as you can just to get away from your dad. You have nowhere to go and nothing with you. You begin to remember why your dad had to kill your mom it was because of you. You where part of the Zodiac and some way your dad found away to touch you without you changing. You are the year of the Tiger. Meaning you are very shy. While you where balling your eyes out you began to feel quezy and you trip and fall and hit your head on a tree and become unconscious.

When you wake up you a very dazed and can barley see straight. Someone says," It's okay your safe now just lay down and recollect your strength. You feel some comfort from the warmth of this environment and you go back to sleep. When you finally wake up you see that you are in a room with pictures of boys that you found where quite cute. You gently get out of bed and stumble to the door in the process you notice that your clothes have changes. There where a lot warmer and cozier. These where also nicer then the ones you had at home. As you struggle down the stairs your head starts throbbing. "I have to go back to back home," you thought. Just then this tall slender boy with violet eyes spotted you. "Are you okay miss" You look at him and fall, you fell these arms wrap around you. "Oh no I am gonna change," you thought. You and him begin to wonder, "Why didn't I change. No he/she can't be part of the Zodiac.

**MikkiNikki: Hello every one this is Part 2 of my FanFiction I would like to thankyou all for reading this is bound to get better with LEMON AND LIME IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BUT NOT UNITL I GET THE POLT DOWN FIRST. ?**

"What's your name," you ask struggling to get onto your feet. "Yuki" he answered, "and yours."

"Helen."

Then you notice another boy behind him about the age and height except this one had orange hair and eyes. "Oh she's up now is she," you heard someone else say. "Yah" answered the orange haired boy, "she's up and apparently better."

"Yuki," you said looking up at him, "who is that."

"Oh him he's that stupid cat Kyo. No need to worry about him he couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Hello Kyo" you said Softly as though ready to faint again, but you happen to just fall again and Yuki catches you and once again has his arms around your waist. He then tells you to go and lie down before you hurt yourself again. You do as you where told and go back upstairs. Back downstairs Yuki explains to everyone: Shigure, Hatouri, who was there to take care of you, and Kyo, how he could hold you without changing. Then after this conversation Hatouri pushes in his chair and goes to check on you. When he gets up there he hears you sleeping and peers in the room. You have you arms spread out and you are spread out yourself. He closely examines your head in that doing he notices the bruises and scrapes on your body. Even notice that your hair had some bald spots from being pulled all the time, you where even very skinny. He new something was going on, but he had no right to touch you. So he goes downstairs and reports this to the others.

It's about dawn when you finally wake up the next day. You sit up slowly noticing that you are still a little wezzie. You happen to notice that there was someone on the floor, you quickly but quietly creep to the edge of the bed and see Yuki lying next to the bed on the floor under a sleeping bad. You quickly look around the room for your clothes not finding them so you grab a kimono. Then you thought "Yuki sure does look cute when he sleeps." You slip on the kimono and write a thank you note and quietly slip out the door. "I wonder what made them take me in, Yuki is Prince Charming of the school and Kyo well he is a way different person then what he is at school, I want to know though if I am not allowed to be touch by opposite gender (and believe me she has been touched by opposite gender before other then her dad) then why didn't I change to the tiger, and the only explanation for that is that they are part of the Zodiac, but that cant be right." Lost in your thought you ran into something. (BUMP) "You know you shouldn't walk into people or things, it could really hurt." Said the someone you knocked into. You look up and saw it was Kyo.

**Mikkinikki: well that ends my story for today and that will be it I am glad to see your responses as of now I still have no clue what to write about or who should be in it if you have any suggestions Plz AOL I m me at MikkiNikkiGal03 or you could email me at or which ever fits you. ? **


End file.
